


Greenstreet.

by DalliRooney



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Michelle Greenstreet Imaginations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalliRooney/pseuds/DalliRooney
Summary: Immediately post Troubled Blood. It is the Monday after Robin's birthday, Michelle Greenstreet's first day on the job. What adventures will she find in her new life in London? And, are her new bosses hooking up?
Relationships: Michelle Greenstreet/ OC, Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott & Michelle Greenstreet, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Greenstreet.

Michelle Greenstreet always woke up early. She liked to give herself at least an hour, an hour and a half if she could manage, to get a rigorous work out in before she had to start her day, no matter what that day entailed.   
Today was no different, but it was one of those days where it was easier than usual to spring right out of bed hours before it was strictly necessary. Today was her first day as a subcontractor for the Strike & Ellacott Detective Agency, and she had a 9 am meeting with the whole team to discuss that week’s rota. She would be meeting her new fellow subcontractors for the very first time, and seeing her new bosses for the first time since they’d hired her. It had the energy of the first day of school- from the fitful sleep the night before down to the outfit picked out ahead of time.   
She was more excited than nervous; the interview the week previously had been a much more nerve wracking event. She had driven down from Manchester, spending the 4 hour drive going over interview answers in her head, even though she had no idea what they might ask her. She hadn’t interviewed for anything since she had applied to the police academy all those years ago. And now, at age 28, she was heading into her first career move, which was thrilling but daunting.   
The easy chemistry between the two detectives and their breezy kindness towards her had been a balm to her nerves. The two detectives had just wrapped up an extremely challenging, high-profile investigation, and at first she assumed that it was their recent success that had them so jovial. Then she began to notice a different energy between them, and she wondered if they were lovers. Michelle had always been spectacularly observant about the subtleties of people’s behavior- friends often told her she read too much into things, but she was usually right. With these two, it was hard to tell. While the detectives conducted themselves perfectly professionally, Michelle noticed how whenever Ellacott spoke, Strike gave her his full attention, rather than sizing up the interviewee. While focusing on her qualifications, she also had a game going in her head which she often liked to play: “Are these two shagging?”. They of course didn’t discuss anything personal during the interview, but she noticed neither detective wore a wedding ring and added that to the “yes” list along with the stolen glances. She realized if she was truly curious, she could ask Vanessa, but she knew Vanessa was close with Robin and didn’t want her prying to get back to her. She found her personal guessing game more entertaining.   
She knew she was qualified for the position- in fact, it was her true belief that she was ready for detective work that had ended her career as a police officer. It was made clear to Michelle that opportunities for advancement in the Manchester police would be few and far between. But she was not only ready to move beyond this stage of her career, but the confines of her birthplace and lifelong hometown. She was also ready to leave behind… other things- people- she didn’t want to think about. Still, she brought that confidence, that she was more than ready for advancement, into the interview, along with her earnest willingness to do any monotonous surveillance work they threw her way- all that, and Vanessa’s recommendation, had secured her the job.   
In the week that had elapsed since her job offer, she’d packed up her entire life into her old Subaru and moved to London. She had feelers out for a permanent residence, but for the moment was staying on Vanessa’s couch. She learned that this had also been a place of transition for her new boss when she got a call from the detective that Wednesday.   
“Hiya, Michelle, its Robin. How are you doing?”   
“Hi, I’m doing good, just packing! How about you?”   
“Good, good. Anyway, I know this might be late notice and you and I don’t know each other all that well, but it’s my birthday tomorrow-“   
“Happy birthday!” Michelle said reflexively,   
“Thanks! Anyway, there’s a dinner party on Friday night and Vanessa will be there and so will the whole team, so I just wanted to invite you in case you were free.”  
“Oh, Robin that’s so nice of you! I really appreciate it, and I would love to come but I’ll still be in Manchester. I’ve got to tie up some loose ends here, I was planning on driving down Sunday.”   
“No worries! Lets try to do drinks next week then?”   
Michelle had agreed enthusiastically. She thought of the phone call as an extremely good sign. From what she’d heard from Vanessa, Robin Ellacott was the sort of woman she could definitely see herself being friends with. Besides, she had few friends in London, and was keen to accept any social invitations that came her way. Part of her wished she’d given herself more time to settle in in London, but she didn’t want to put Vanessa out for longer than necessary.   
After a hectic week, the Monday of her first day arrived, and she set to her usual practice. It was her first run in London, and she made good pace on a 10 kilometer route which she mapped out so she had a view of London Bridge and Parliament. She ran the last kilometer at a pace that her heart and lungs protested, but she made it back to Vanessa and Ollie’s house before 8 am. She got ready, showering and blow drying her hair, still reveling in the novelty of her new haircut. As a police officer, she always kept her hair long enough that it could be pinned into a severe bun underneath her cap, but in her new capacity as a freelance private eye, she had finally cut her straight dark hair into a chic bob.  
She dressed herself in a loose-fitting, masculine white button up tucked into brown trousers and a pair of sensibly low-heeled black boots with a thick rubber sole. Once she was ready she placed her suitcase in Vanessa’s front closet, slipped on a leather jacket and headed out into the overcast October morning. She could hear her hosts stirring upstairs just as she slipped out the front door.   
She loved the way she felt that she was entering a film noir scene when she reached the office in Denmark Street, a far cry from the drab bureaucratic offices of the Manchester police.   
“You must be Ms. Greenstreet,” a raspy voice greeted her. Then, a charming Scot made her acquaintance.   
“Normally Hutchins would be here too, but he’s ill at the moment,” Barclay explained, after exchanging a few pleasantries with his new colleague.   
Michelle took a seat and the couch beneath her made an unseemly noise. “Jeez, Greenstreet, first day, try to keep it together, eh?”   
“The couch does that!” Robin protested as she entered the room from the back office. Michelle couldn't help but notice that her new boss looked beautiful, skin dewey as if she had spent her weekend at a spa, her shiny strawberry blonde tresses pulled into a ponytail. She’s your boss, she reminded herself sternly, before she stared too much. “Hi Michelle, welcome. Barclay, lets not bully our new recruits on day one, alright?”   
“Morning, everyone, and welcome to Michelle. We’re excited to have you with us.” The bearlike form of Cormoran Strike had emerged from his office. Based on his stature, the voice that one might have expected to emerge should be gruff and intimidating, but Strike was professional and even warm. He had a relaxed aura, similar to Robin’s.   
Once everyone had a cup of tea in hand, the team gathered around the small space to begin the business of the day.   
“Before we start the meeting, if anyone would like their fortune told, Robin is available,” Strike announced jokingly.   
Robin laughed and explained to the group. “I read my tarot one time and this one is has made it clear that I’m not going to let me live it down!   
“The Margot Bamborough case forced us to do a deep dive into the Occult.” Robin explained to Michelle, who actually already knew this, having read every article available online about the agency.   
“And now Robin’s an astrologer,” Strike ribbed.   
Michelle enjoyed the levity but couldn't help but pipe up, “Well, tarot and astrology aren't exactly the same thing.” She thought of saying more, but quickly thought better of letting on to the depth of her knowledge about new age spirituality to a room full of skeptical detectives.  
“They’ve all blended together for me,” Strike said, still in his joking attitude but making his skepticism clear.   
“Typical Sagittarius,” Robin deadpanned, and when Strike performatively rolled his eyes she laughed a little harder than she should have.   
They discussed the rota, and Michelle’s anxieties were alleviated by her relatively simple assignment, to follow around a suspected philanderer and try to collect evidence of his affairs. The schedule was full, but between the 4 of them, manageable. At the meeting’s conclusion, Michelle went to wash her mug, and was treated to a bright smile from Robin.   
“Settling in okay?” Robin asked her, genuinely wanting to be available for any concerns the new recruit might have.   
“Yeah, its lovely so far.” She told Robin about her plans for some evening flat showings later in the week.   
“Well, hey, Vanessa’s invited me round for dinner later, so will I see you tonight?”   
“Yeah, I’ll be there!”   
Feeling hopeful, Michelle Greenstreet exited Denmark street and set off into the London morning, ready to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so chapter one of ????  
> Please let me know if you have ideas of where you'd like to see this go. It started because I loved the idea of a new, outside perspective on Robin and Cormoran's developing relationship, but I also want to explore Michelle as a character and take her on agency-driven adventures. This is my first fanfic in many, many years so any encouragement/feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
